


Got me thinking lately

by screamingskz



Series: Camboy struggles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Camboys, Catboys & Catgirls, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Min leaned in to read the comments, his computer pinging with tips and notifications already. "Aww thank you!" He cooed, "Yes, I picked it out especially for you. I have another surprise but I'm saving it for a bit later."Fuck. Felix forgot how much Min loved to tease.Or: The one where Felix and Minho are roommates who don't know they're both camboys.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Camboy struggles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089812
Comments: 50
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeesechurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/gifts).



> I am so excited for this series, hence me writing 3k in one day lol. I really hope you all enjoy!!

Although new, camming for Felix was fun– a good way to make money and satisfy his sexual desires. Getting tips from strangers for being sexy? Yeah, Felix could get used to that. No only was it fun, but the fact that he could make others feel good gave him an ego boost, as well warmed his heart a bit.

He was in his third year of Uni, living off campus with his friend of two years. Minho was the perfect roommate, super respectful of his boundaries and alone time. Felix was very grateful for that, especially when he retreated to his room at night for his weekly camming sessions. Minho never asked and Felix felt relieved, not knowing what he would even say if the older even found out and the subject was breached.

Months before Felix started camming, he'd watch other people on the site. Some of his favorite users were @jinniebaby, @seungmin_owns_you and @kittymin.

His own username was @little_lixie. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him blush every time he logged on.

He checked the time, 9:42 pm. Perfect. He had just about twenty minutes until @kittymin went live. Felix was practically vibrating with excitement. The other man had been teasing his viewers all night about this show, saying he had something new planned. With what Min did already, Felix was sure this would be extra good.

He exited his room– off to the kitchen for a snack and glass of water– when he ran into Minho in the hallway.

"Oh hey!" Felix greeted with a smile, "Whatcha doing tonight?"

"Just editing some stuff for work, nothing too serious. But I'll be in my room all night so don't wait up or anything."

Felix didn't think anything of it as the older did this quite often, his editing job requiring a lot of attention to detail.

"That's alright, I was planning on uh reading tonight anyways. Maybe we can do something tomorrow? I don't have class, Professor Kim canceled for some reason."

They made it into the kitchen, Felix reaching for the fridge while Minho grabbed a water bottle from the cabinet.

Minho smiled, leaning on the counter. "Yeah, I'd like that. We haven't been spending as much time together recently. You get a new job or something?" He asked, raising his eyebrow a second later. "Or maybe a boyfriend, hmm?"

Felix blushed, chuckling, "Believe me, you'd know if I had a boyfriend." He closed the fridge, realizing he didn't want anything inside. "But no, I've just been spending more time studying, that's all."

He averted his gaze so Minho wouldn't see the way his eyes shifted around nervously. Studying? Felix barely studied more than a few hours during the day, let alone all night. He really needed to come up with some better lies.

"Whatever you say." Minho hummed, a knowing smile on his face. "Let me know when you're ready to tell the truth." He let out a laugh before turning to leave. Felix heard the door to his room close and lock lightly a few seconds later.

Yeah, he would for sure need to come up with some better lies. Minho was onto him already and hadn't even been suspicious yet. Whatever. He got his things and retreated back into his room, vowing to have a good time tonight, no matter what.

Locking his own door just in case, he settled on his bed and pulled up his computer, ready to get off to whatever @kittymin had in store.

The camboy was incredibly attractive, even though Felix had only seen him from the neck down. His body was soft yet toned and his arm muscles did things to Felix. Very bad yet good things. Min was a switch and he made it known, choosing each week whether he wanted to dom his viewers or have them watch as he fell apart on a pretty dildo. Felix wanted to be completely ruined by the other, at his mercy. Ah well, one could always dream.

What really drew Felix in though was the pet-play, as embarrassing as that sounded. It was something he always wanted to try out, but got too nervous of for some reason. So he chose to love vicariously through others instead. He always watched, enthralled, as Min showed off his pretty collars and cat ears to the camera. Felix was a sub but Min made him rethink that a few times after he called out to his viewers, asking his owner if he could cum.

Felix shook his thoughts away, opening the site and logging on. 9:57 pm. Only a few more minutes now. He entered the lobby, already filled with messages from random people impatiently waiting for the live stream to start.

He plugged in his headphones, being courteous of his roommate of course, and turned the volume up halfway. Min was always pretty loud so he didn't need to blast it like he did with Seungmin.

The screen changed from black to gray, a loading screen popping up. This was it. Felix only had a second to wonder what would be so special about this live before Min showed up on screen, on his knees, clad in a delicate two piece pink set made up of a flowy top and skirt. The bra, if you would really even call it that, had little cat ears poking out from the top with a bow in the middle. It had alternating pink and white layers that cut off around the middle of his chest. The skirt matched the top, with pink and white layers, and had a little apron in the front. It was adorable to say the least and Felix's jaw dropped. This was quite the change from last week where Min had fucked into a toy while telling his viewers exactly how to be good for him. The difference sent Felix's head spinning.

Min moved to wave, his lips (which were just barely on screen) curling into a sweet smile. It was then that Felix noticed the pretty pink collar with an attached bell. It jingled when he moved and made Felix's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Hi everyone, do you like my surprise?"

Felix sent in a tip almost immediately.

Min leaned in to read the comments, his computer pinging with tips and notifications already. "Aww thank you!" He cooed, "Yes, I picked it out especially for you. I have another surprise but I'm saving it for a bit later."

Fuck. Felix forgot how much Min loved to tease. He licked his lips, a hand brushing over the front of his jeans to un-do them.

"Did you miss me?" Min asked, reaching out of frame to grab something. Lube or a toy, Felix could only assume.

He paused to type out a response: ‘I always miss you <3’, before going back to shuffling his pants down his thighs. His hand ghosted over his briefs and he tried to muster all his self control so he wouldn't shove his hand down his pants right then and there as Min giggled, wiggling in his seated position.

"I think I'm gonna start now. What should I play with, master?"

Fuck. Oh fuck.

Min continued, "I have some new toys, can you choose for me?"

He held up a simple, but large, pastel dildo and a hitachi wand. Felix's eyes widened. He could never get away with buying something like that. Even if Minho didn't see the continents, he'd still pester him about what could be in such a big package. Just last week, Felix did the same to him. That is, until Minho shut him up by telling him it was just some new computer equipment.

"The wand? Oh, you guys really want me to cry tonight." Min laughed, setting aside the dildo, maybe for later. He pulled up the edge of the skirt, showing everyone he wasn't wearing underwear, before switching on the wand and pressing it to his thighs.

A moan escaped his lips as he teased himself, running the vibrator up past his hips and under his top to stimulate his nipples. His hips twitched, thighs pressing together. His cock looked so pretty there below the skirt, already hard and leaking against his stomach.

What the fuck.

Felix swore under his breath, cock twitching in interest as he palmed himself.

"Mmm, feels good already." Min whimpered, going back down his chest to finally run the wand over his cock. "Fuck!"

Felix let out a whimper of his own.

"Are you touching yourself?" He asked, focusing the wand's attention on his sensitive head. He let out more precum at that, biting his bottom lip harshly as he cried out desperately. "Wish master could touch me. Want more."

The comments were soaring but Felix ignored them, focusing solely on the man on his screen. He pushed his underwear down finally, wrapping a small hand around his cock. Felix wasn't small. He wasn't big either, but the size of his hand around himself boosted his ego a bit.

He reached over, taking out the lube he had hidden under one of his many pillows on his queen sized bed. Normally it was for his camming sessions but it worked out really well when he found himself jacking off to a favorite camboy. What could he say? He liked wet sex, whether he topped or bottomed.

Taking his eyes off the screen for a moment, he slicked up his hand with lube, wrapping it around himself once more as Min continued to tease himself. Felix choked out a gasp, bucking up into his fist. If only his viewers could see him now, fucked out from watching only a few minutes of this catboy's live.

"You wanna see my other surprise?" Min asked, breathless.

The chat filled with screams of 'yes' and 'please' and some 'oh fuck's. 

Min lifted up, turning around so his ass faced the camera and pulled up his skirt. Felix's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Nestled in Min's ass was a butt plug. Not just any plug, though, it was a fluffy, pink tail plug. He looked gorgeous and Felix made sure to tell him that once he had turned back around to read comments again.

"Thank you Lixie," Min smirked, "Glad you like it."

Felix nearly had a heart attack. He sent in another tip to show his support and then proceeded to freak out once more. Min was so familiar, especially when saying his name. It was probably nothing but he was sure he'd heard it before. His thoughts were cut off suddenly as Min started fucking the plug in and out of himself.

"Is Min a good kitty?" He asked, little whimpers coming out of his open mouth.

'The best kitty' Felix typed out with one hand, the other working his cock in slow movements.

Min brought the wand back, teasing himself under the skirt. He shook as he chased the pleasure. Felix could tell he was having a tough time choosing what he wanted more; the plug or the wand.

"You- you wanna see?" Min asked, reading more comments before he turned around again. His ass was in the air before Felix could blink, head pushed onto the ground. This way, the camera had a good view of the tail, Min fucking it into himself faster at the new angle. Felix could see his cock dangling between his thighs, the hitachi pressed up against the side, rubbing up and down as Min let out muffled cries.

The tips were pinging off the charts and for good reason. Min looked incredible. Felix tightened a hand around himself, throwing his head back and letting out a groan. He was close already. And he was sure most everyone else was too.

"Master," Min whined, "Want more. Want something bigger." He pushed his hips back, ass wiggling as he kept fucking himself. This was a sight Min's viewers always loved to see and he knew it too, given the way he always teased with pictures in the same position on his social media.

"Please?" He begged, straightening up to turn back and see the responses. Felix caught a glimpse of pink cat ears before Min was cut off from the neck and up.

"I can use the dildo? Oh, thank you, Master!"

Min put the wand down, rushing to grab the dildo and slick it up with lube before facing the camera properly again. He stuck it to the floor, positioning himself over it after he removed the tail plug. Bunching up the skirt, he sank down slowly, letting everyone see how his hole stretched around the toy.

" _Fuck_ ," He moaned, clenching at the skirt in his hands. "Fuck, Master. You stretch me so well."

Felix could die on the spot and not be mad. Not even a little. God, what he wouldn't give to be in that room with Min. He sped up his hand, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the head as he tried to contain his noises.

Min wasn't fairing any better, biting his lips raw as he tried to stay somewhat quiet. Felix wasn't sure why, he was normally so loud. Maybe it was because this stream was so late? Whatever the reason, Felix couldn't focus on it much, too enthralled with watching the other man completely fall apart on screen.

"Should I use the wand again? Does Master want me to cum from that?" He paused a moment before picking the wand up again. No one in their right mind would say no to that request.

"Ah- oh my god." He sobbed as he turned the wand onto it's second highest setting, circling it over the sensitive head of his cock while continuing to bounce on the dildo, bell jingling all the while. "I'm so close. Are you?"

Felix could barely think coherently, mind too occupied with the need to cum and never take his eyes off the beautiful man on screen. He was close though, hips stuttering up in his chase for release.

Min whined high in his throat, "I'm gonna cum. Please, can I come?"

The chat soared with praises and people agreeing that he should be allowed to cum, that he was a good boy.

He pushed the skirt up higher, saving it from getting dirty as his orgasm washed over him. He sank back onto the dildo, removing the wand from his cock to jack himself off as he came all over the floor.

Felix was close behind, only needing to tighten his hand and hear Min's beautiful cries before he was cumming onto his chest in long spurts. Some got on his shirt but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

It took both him and Min a long time to calm down, breathing heavily while regaining awareness. Min moved first, lifting up off the dildo and pressing the plug back in his hole. He sat forward, disregarding the mess he made as he talked to the camera.

"Thank you, Master." He spoke shyly, as if everything so vulgar in the stream didn't just happen. "Kitten felt really good."

Felix sent in some heart emojis and another tip, not being able to properly form sentences at that moment.

"I'll see you next week, right?" Min asked hopefully, sitting on his knees again with hands folded neatly in his lap.

Oh god, next week.

Next week, Min would switch up his act like he did every time. He alternated what role he played, one week he was more submissive, the next he was more dominant. It was yet another thing he did that drew so many people in, Felix included.

"I'll see you then. Think of me?" He cocked his head to the side and the little bell rang again. Felix cooed. Min lifted his hand in a small wave, closing the stream after thanking a few more tippers.

Wow. What a way to spend a night.

Felix looked down at the cum drying on his chest. Now for his least favorite part, the cleanup. Getting up out of bed after a good nut always sucked.

He shut his laptop and moved his things to the side with his clean hand. Shuffling to the end of his bed, he grabbed the tissues on the end table and wiped himself off. He tucked himself back into his briefs before getting up to change into pajamas.

Sipping from his water was nice, the cool running down his throat helping him snap back from his intense orgasm. He padded out of his room and over to the bathroom he shared with Minho, wanting to wipe himself down a little since he was planning on showering in the morning.

The door was closed when he got there so he sat on the floor, waiting for Minho to exit. After a few minutes of nothing, Felix kicked at it a bit, calling out for him to hurry it up.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll be just a minute." The older responded, a bit of panic in his voice.

Felix disregarded it, chalking it up to Minho just being surprised at Felix's sudden presence. When the door opened, Minho peeked his head out, looking at Felix with soft eyes.

"Hey, can you get me the extra toothbrush from the kitchen cabinet? I forgot I threw my old one out."

"Yeah, of course." Felix said, placing his cup on the ground to retrieve the item from the kitchen. When he returned, Minho was coming out of his room. He had changed, now in a black t-shirt and gray sweats. Felix wasn't blind, his roommate was hot.

Felix cocked his head slightly, handing the toothbrush over. "You good?"

Minho smiled gratefully, "Yeah, all good. Thanks!" He walked back into the bathroom, unwrapping the toothbrush and putting it on his side of the counter.

He walked out just as quickly, making Felix a bit confused as to why he didn't brush his teeth right then and why Felix had to get the toothbrush in the first place. Minho must have had good reason, so Felix brushed it aside.

"Bathroom's all yours."

Felix smiled gratefully, sliding past the other to enter. He shook his head, wetting a washcloth and soothing it over his chest. Some things about Minho would always remain a mystery to him. He made his time washing up quick, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible– he wanted to be well rested for whatever activity they would be doing the next day.

He shut the light off as he finished, rubbing his eyes sleepily and making his way back to his room. Minho's door was propped open slightly and Felix peeked his head in to say goodnight. His eyes locked onto something pink on the bed but Minho was on him in a flash, concealing anything Felix might have seen.

Felix's eyes widened at their proximity, zoning in on Minho's plush lips. They looked especially pink tonight. "Sorry, I uh, just wanted to say goodnight." He stepped back a bit.

"Goodnight Lix," Minho smiled like nothing had happened, "We can get brunch tomorrow?"

Felix brightened at that, always up for food with one of his favorite people. "Yeah! Wanna go to that café on the corner?"

"Sounds perfect."

Nodding, Felix turned to leave, any suspicious thoughts he had before gone from his mind. As he happily ran back into his room, getting ready to fall back under his comfy sheets, he couldn't help but wonder what was on Minho's bed. The older wasn't one to lie, which was why Felix could so easily push his thoughts aside.

Yeah. It was probably nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo chapter 2!! Enjoy ^_^

Felix woke up refreshed and happy, which was strange for a Monday morning. He didn't have class or any homework and he was spending the day with Minho. It was perfect. Speaking of Minho, the elder was acting a bit strange last night. Felix hoped he was ok. It wasn't like him to be secretive or panicked. He knew he got stressed sometimes from work but hopefully today would ease his mind a bit. Felix wasn't going to pry without a really good reason. He wanted to let Minho have his space.

He definitely knew that he appreciated Minho giving him his, so why wouldn't he treat the other the same?

Picking up his phone, he checked his notifications, allowing himself to scroll mindlessly until 10 am at the latest. Nothing new had really happened since last night, just a few Instagram posts from celebrities overseas and some messages from friends in a group-chat. After answering, he decided it was time to actually get up, leaving his bed to grab his clothes for the day and shower.

Minho, who had woken up earlier, apparently had the same idea, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel as Felix was heading up the hallway. Felix blushed as they made eye contact.

"Morning!" Minho grinned, "Don't worry, there's still hot water left."

"Thanks," Felix said dumbly, watching as Minho opened the door to his bedroom— just a few steps away from the bathroom. He smacked himself internally, scolding himself for staring. But damn if Felix didn't want to follow after him.

No. Felix shook his head. It was time to shower, not think less than appropriate things about his roommate who for sure thought he was weird by now.

He stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before getting ready for the day.

✧✧✧

The walk to the café was short yet enjoyable, the fall breeze ruffling Minho's freshly dried hair. He looked good, the grey turtleneck and brown plaid trench coat he wore made the elder look ready for a photoshoot. Felix couldn't even get started on the black jeans Minho had on— his thighs practically bulged out of them, they were so tight.

Felix wanted to pick something casual yet nice, so a chunky red sweater and jeans did the trick. Even though they lived together, he still wanted to look nice for Minho. 

A few minutes later, they reached the café. It was Felix's favorite and he couldn't help the bright smile he gave as they arrived, he was just so excited.

If he blushed as Minho held the door open for him, he hoped the elder didn't notice.

"Go find a seat, I'll order for us." Minho smiled, making his way towards the counter.

"Wait, no fair!" Felix whined, tugging on Minho's jacket in protest. "How do you even know what I want? And you can't pay for me! That's literally illegal."

Minho just waved him away, "I can and I will, you have no money anyways."

Oh, if only he knew.

"Also, you always get the same thing, I'd be stupid to not know your order by heart at this point."

Felix sighed, the protests on his lips dying slowly. He'd just have to get Minho back later.

"Fine, but I'll remember this." He squinted menacingly, which was about as menacing as a baby duck.

Leaving Minho in line at the counter, Felix found them a table near the window. One of the things Felix loved most about this place was the giant windows along the walls. The café itself had a very cozy vibe, brown armchairs and dimly lit lamps making the place have a welcoming energy that always had Felix staying a lot longer than he'd anticipated. The windows however, looked out over the town. As Felix sat down in his chair, curling up to wait for Minho, he took in the sight of the beautiful garden that had been recently planted in the park across the street. It was quite serene and Felix loved that the town was putting in more effort into making the area clean and beautiful— not that campus was ugly by any means, but there was only so much a school could do when young adults trashed the place basically every day.

He barely even noticed when Minho joined him, the elder having to clear his throat as he tried to pass Felix a hot chocolate.

"Oh! Thanks, Min."

"Of course," Minho chuckled, "I got you extra marshmallows and whipped cream, just the way you like it."

He seemed proud for remembering and Felix flushed a little at the thought of the other memorizing such small details.

Minho set his drink down on his side of the table before going back to get the rest of their order. Felix watched him go before pulling his legs in closer to his chest and sipped his hot drink, licking the whipped cream that stuck to his top lip.

"I leave for a minute and you're already a mess." Minho laughed, placing their tray of food down and handing him a napkin.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Felix laughed, taking the napkin anyways. He looked at the array of food before them: a sandwich and coffee for Minho, while Felix had his hot chocolate, obviously, a blueberry muffin and grilled cheese. Call him immature but he couldn't help that it was one of his favorites— a comfort food from childhood.

After Minho sat down and they both started eating, they fell into a comfortable conversation. Minho asked about his classes and friends he hadn't seen in a bit, while Felix asked about Minho's new editing job. They caught up, each having missed being able to just spend quality time together with no time limit.

Felix wondered if this could be defined as a date but he shook the thought away almost as soon as it entered his brain. That was dangerous territory. Last time he thought about that, he put himself in such a sad state he had to spend the weekend at Chan's just to feel better.

"So," Felix started, "What are you up to this week? Anything fun planned?"

He was interested, really, but his question did have ulterior motives. He hadn't gone live in a bit now— the downsides of not having a full camming schedule yet. His "fans", (Felix didn't know if he was popular enough to call them that yet), were supportive but that was probably because he posted a lot of nudes in varying stages of undress.

Being a tease paid off sometimes, but he desperately needed to go live. And for that, he needed Minho gone for at least two hours. Hopefully he could do it sometime this week as the books he bought for this semester really tanked his bank account.

"Yeah, actually!" Minho said, putting his drink down after a sip. "I'm going out with Changbin on Friday after work. I was going to tell you later but thanks for reminding me. I'll probably be gone most of the evening? I'll let you know when we figure everything out."

Perfect. Felix grinned. That was literally so perfect he could cry out of happiness.

"Sounds fun! I hope you have a good time."

Minho smiled sweetly but his eyes glinted mischievously. "You look excited." He noted, leaning forward in his seat. "Got any fun plans for when I'm gone?"

Felix quickly dropped his smile as Minho raised his eyebrows suggestively at him. He sent back a threatening look of his own, again, about as menacing as a baby duck. The elder just laughed.

"Ok, ok." Minho raised his hands in surrender, "Well, have fun with whatever you end up doing."

Felix rolled his eyes but a grin was plastered on his face. "I will." He stuck his tongue out, just to annoy Minho for good measure.

He knew it was all in good fun, just some playful banter between two friends, but that didn't stop him from feeling a bit nervous every time the subject was brought up. It was ok though! Crisis averted.

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for the next few chapters of this I swear. It's gonna get so spicy haha  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing what people think, it makes me very excited and motivated to write more! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's in Minho's pov but we'll be back to Felix's soon! I hope you like this as much as I do ^_^ I'm having the most fun writing it! <3

Minho wasn’t an idiot. 

So, after his last live, when the username @little_lixie showed up, he did some digging. The user in question had been on the sight only a few months, but had already gained a name for himself. With the cute and sultry pictures on his profile, Minho had every reason to be upset he’d never watched one of his sessions. He would be sure to try and catch his next one.

Minho had a hunch though. He wasn’t positive, and he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but Lixie? As in Felix? Minho shook his head. 

Who else had such an obscure name? It had to be him. 

But Minho would wait— gather the information he needed before pouncing. 

That was Sunday. Now it was Friday. He had plenty of time to dig some more, and he did, but Lixie hadn't gone live the entire week so there wasn't much Minho could do quite yet.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he found out that Felix was also camming. Really, what were the odds? How could they  _ both _ be camboys? Not to mention that if he was right, he'd have to face the fact that Felix had not only seen him naked, but gotten off to the sight. Fuck.

It seemed impossible but Minho knew better than to brush it aside. So yes, he would wait.

Spending his day with Changbin was a nice change of pace, the other knowing just what he needed to get his mind off of the stress he was facing recently. Between both his jobs— because he did actually do camming  _ and _ editing for a living— and the added secrecy of it all, he was feeling a bit tense.

His brunch with Felix was nice and helped ease his worry about the younger being suspicious of his camming, but a day with Changbin was much needed. He could just chill with him, no questions asked. After getting take-out, they spent the rest of the day just playing games— Minho creaming Changbin most the time, much to his displeasure.

Minho had told Felix that he'd be back sometime after eight but something came up that Changbin had to deal with so he left early. It was good timing though, Minho getting the livestream notification for Lixie right as he parked.

His stomach erupted in butterflies as he hurried to get inside. This was it.

The apartment was silent but Minho could tell Felix was home as all the lights were on. (He always was a bit scared of the dark).

Normally, he'd greet Felix as he came home, but this time was different so he snuck in as quietly as possible before making his way to his room. He looked down the hallway towards Felix's door, wondering if maybe he should alert the younger of his presence... but given the situation, that was probably a shit idea. And so, he slipped into his room, closing the door carefully.

Now for the stream...

He would watch on his phone but what if he got a text? He needed to keep that free to use, just in case. Rushing to his desk, he turned on his monitor and plugged in his headset. Even if his suspicions were wrong and it wasn't Felix about to be on the screen, he didn't want to run the risk of getting caught watching live porn, on his work computer no less.

Finding the site was easy enough and he quickly typed in Lixie's username. The stream popped up and Minho clicked on it, settling in his chair anxiously.

The sight and sounds that met him had his jaw dropping. Lixie was on his knees, bouncing on a toy that looked way too big for someone so small. He was cute— everything about him— and it didn't take Minho long to recognize that voice.

"Fuck, you fill me up so well." Lixie groaned, "Am I doing good?"

It was Felix. There was no doubt about it. Minho's jaw seemed to drop even further.

He should really close the stream. He was basically invading his best friend's privacy, even if it was online for anyone to see.

But Felix had watched him... and Minho didn't mind that at all. If he wasn't so dead set on keeping it a secret before, he'd have let Felix know much sooner, maybe even open the door for something more. His hand snaked towards his crotch, palming at the bulge steadily forming. No— no, he couldn't do this.

Minho closed the tab, leaning back in his chair for what felt like an eternity.

Maybe he should talk to Felix— sort out everything that was happening. Yeah, he'd do that later, if he ever got the courage.

His face was hot and before he knew it, he was walking out of his room to the bathroom. Except, his feet weren't taking him the few feet he needed to reach it. Instead, they were taking him down the hallway, right to Felix's door.

What the fuck was he doing?

He paused, quieting his thoughts so he could listen and yes, there it was. Felix's moaning coming through the door— a bit muffled but still clear. What the fuck.

Minho backed away quickly, rushing into the bathroom. He was so fucked— so incredibly fucked and not in the good way. Felix sounded so close, whines and moans coming out higher than he'd ever heard the younger go. It was beautiful and definitely something Minho wanted to hear again. But what the fuck.

He looked down, begging his boner to go down. He really didn't need that at the moment. Maybe his panic would eventually make it go away.

To make things quicker though, he decided to take a nice long,  _ cold _ shower.

The cool spray of water cleared his head a bit and he made a plan. Everything was ok, he'd just collect his thoughts and bring it up sometime over the weekend so they could talk it through. It clearly wasn't a big deal if they both did it. But what if it made Felix uncomfortable? What if it ruined any chances Minho ever had with him?

Maybe the water wasn't doing such a great job after all. At least his erection was gone though, that was something.

He turned off the water, quickly drying himself and stepping out of the tub to look himself in the mirror. Everything was going to be fine. This was Felix, the happiest boy alive. He'd be alright with it.

Deciding to just get changed into something more comfortable when he got to his room, Minho wrapped the towel around his waist, picking up his scattered clothes off the floor before opening the door.

He blinked once, then twice.

Because Felix? Well, Felix stood there in his glowing, post orgasmic glory, loose t-shirt hanging off his frame and just barely covering his ass. Minho swore he wasn't wearing anything else, given the way Felix's eyes widened and pulled the hem down further.

The staring lasted forever, Minho taking in Felix's debauched state and Felix eyeing Minho's glistening skin and muscles.

"I uh, thought you were going to be back later. When did you get here?" Felix asked, biting his lower lip.

"Not long, I just got back." Minho lied through his teeth, forcing a calm smile onto his lips.

"I heard the shower but assumed you had already gone to your room by now... sorry."

Felix looked so cute it was hard for Minho to not pick him up and have his way with him right there. So much for that shower.

"You're alright, I was just leaving. It's all yours."

Felix smiled gratefully at him and Minho could understand why as he was practically standing in front of him butt naked. But Minho could say the same thing. Wow, he should really go to his room.

He moved out of the way for Felix, taking one last glance at his legs before entering his room once again.

Minho's back hit his door as he leaned onto it. He sighed loudly.

Everything was not going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* sooo, what'd you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy but I'm happy to finally be posting this one! Hope you enjoy ^_^

Felix had never been more grateful that he didn’t share a wall with his roommate in his entire life. The separation was good; his camming sessions always ended up getting a little loud and intense, especially when he got carried away in pleasing his viewers. 

Friday night was no different, and Felix definitely put on a show, bouncing on a new dildo that had no right feeling as good as it did. He came pretty fast with that one and was sure his following had as well.

The stream went perfectly; he'd satisfied his followers as well as gaining some much needed cash. The only thing that put a damper on the night was running into Minho while he was half naked and clearly coming down from an orgasm. Yeah, that was going to be awkward at breakfast.

Felix hoped he hadn't imagined the way Minho was looking at him— he looked back the same way for god's sake. It was kind of hard not to stare when faced with a very hot and  _ dripping wet _ man right in your hallway. 

As soon as Minho closed the door to his room, Felix had rushed into the bathroom, washing his hands and setting up his things for a shower. Thank god he hadn't taken his toy with him to clean, or else that awkward situation he was just in? It would have been so much worse with a dildo thrown into the mix.

He'd heard the shower going only at the end of his stream and if Minho was telling the truth about coming home only a few minutes prior to that, he should be in the clear. Thankfully the elder didn't come out of his room again, making it easy to collect his soiled items from his bedroom and thoroughly wash them.

Felix had groaned as he stepped into the shower, rubbing his hands down his face in frustration.  _ This was getting out of hand.  _ But god, he didn't know how to fix it. It wasn't like he could just confess. There was too much history between them, not to mention how much he'd have to explain his job. It would be so messy, explaining that to a roommate let alone a significant other. Maybe Minho wouldn't mind. But maybe he  _ would  _ mind. A lot. Especially if they got involved. He had to stop thinking about it and just move on already.

As he lay in bed that night, he pinpointed every moment Minho had acted strange around him recently. Their brunch earlier in the week went fine, the countless texts to one another hadn't held any secret meanings behind them, and when they went to work out together the other night, it had been as normal as ever. That was, if you didn't count the subtle glances Felix gave Minho through the mirror, totally not checking him out. But there were other times, mainly at night, when Felix had noticed something different. Minho being extra skittish when Felix approached his room last week, their impromptu hallway meetings that almost always ended in prolonged staring and blushing, and the times when they accidentally got too close— Felix sure (or at least hoping) they would kiss— all led to something.

He didn't want to admit it, but there was a good chance the elder was already suspicious of him.

Or, there was the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Minho liked him back?

No, he wouldn't do that to himself again.

Finally closing his eyes, he promised himself that he'd try to figure it all out the next day. As much as Felix liked the safety of his anonymity, he didn't want anymore unwanted anxiety that came with hiding everything from Minho. The world? Sure, they could be left in the dark. But Minho... he was too important for Felix to lose. If Minho was going to find out, it would be because Felix told him, not on accident. He'd be too scared of the elder's reaction any other way.

✧✧✧

The next day, Minho left after lunch, saying something about meeting up with Changbin again because he left his jacket at the other's apartment. He wouldn't be back until that evening, leaving Felix with the place all to himself. Felix couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He enjoyed their weekends together— looked forward to them every week if he was completely honest. They didn't even do anything that special, just hung around together or sometimes went out for pizza. It was fun and the closest thing to domesticity Felix could get away with.

Oh well. He would just chill on the couch all day and catch up on some shows.

And so, on hour four of snacks and The Great British Bake Off, Minho arrived back home— with take out and drinks no less. Oh how he loved that man.

Felix shot up from his slump on the couch, pausing the tv and making grabby hands at Minho. "Oooooo what'd you get?"

"Chinese and soda. Have you been like this all day?" Minho laughed, gesturing the best he could with his hands full to the pile of blankets Felix was buried in. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the coffee table, setting their meals down.

"No..." Felix pouted when Minho raised an eyebrow at him, changing his answer after. "Maybe..."

"Sounds fun. Can I join?"

Felix nodded, collecting the few wrappers scattered around him to throw away in the trash bin by the couch before making room for the elder.

Minho smiled, accepting the offer to join Felix under the blankets. He got comfy, pressing a small kiss to the younger's hair before reaching over to grab the take out containers and hand one to him along with chopsticks and the shitty plastic utensils the meal came with.

Felix flushed, busying himself with opening his container. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Minho was affectionate with him sometimes. Felix found it incredibly cute and appreciated every time Minho was the one to initiate it since it was usually the other way around.

"I missed you today," Minho started, "I had to talk to Changbin about some.. stuff, but I hope the food makes up for me being gone so long?"

The younger shook his head, covering his mouth as he chewed. "Don't worry, food makes up for everything."

Minho laughed at the response, digging into his own meal. "So, what are we watching?"

"The Great British Bake off but I can change it to something else if you want?"

"No, that's perfect.” Minho shook his head, “Just turn on the subtitles for me." 

Felix could tell Minho really had no clue what was going on in the show and he tried his best to explain. He felt a little bad being halfway through the season and mid episode but Minho just nodded along, doing his best to follow. 

A few minutes later, he seemed to get the hang of it. 

"What are they doing? Oh my god is he crazy!? That'll never bake in time! These people are way too ambitious." Minho shook his head in wonder, Felix observing with a smirk from the side.

"Well that didn't take long." He murmured.

"What didn't?"

"For you to become obsessed!" Felix laughed, taking a small sip from his drink before setting it on the table.

"I am not." Minho rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm just making an observation. You can't just tell me that I'm wrong about this, look at them!"

"Whatever you say." Felix hummed, "I know you way too well for you to lie to me."

Minho snorted at that and Felix whipped his head around at the offending noise. "Oh you think you  _ can _ lie to me?"

"Felix, I can and have."

The show was long forgotten by now but Felix still took the extra few seconds to pause it, needing his full attention for the conversation he was about to have.

He turned back to face the elder, mischief in his eyes. "What on earth have you lied to me about? Unacceptable."

Minho just laughed, "Oh so we can't have any secrets anymore?"

"I'll have you know, I have no secrets whatsoever." Felix crossed his arms and held his head high, being dramatic on purpose.

"And I'll have  _ you _ know, that I know for a fact that's a lie."

"What do you mean?" The atmosphere changed and Felix bit at his lip nervously. He didn’t know, right? He couldn't know. About any of it.

Minho sighed, looking back towards the tv with a small smile. "Nothing, Lixie. It's just an educated guess, that's all." He reached for the remote but Felix held it out of reach.

The younger paused, stunned. There was no way... It had to be a coincidence.

"Minho?"

"Hm?" Minho looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"You called me Lixie..."

Minho blinked a few times, surprised. "I call you that sometimes... right?"

Felix shook his head and the silence was overwhelming.

"Felix? Are you ok?"

"Why did you call me that? What do you know?" He said, tears threatening to spill over. It was an overreaction, he knew that, but the expression on Minho's face told him everything he needed to know— guilt written all over.

"Don't be mad." Minho sighed, wringing his hands together in his lap. "Please, don't be mad. I was gonna bring it up sometime. I- I just didn't know when the right time was."

"What do you know?" Felix repeated, curling into himself. He wished the blanket could swallow him whole.

Minho looked down, "I saw your live." He trailed off before continuing, "I know it was a huge invasion of your privacy but I left right after I realized it was you. I just had to know if it was you, I was too curious. I'm sorry if this changes anything between us."

Wow. 

Felix didn't know what to say. He just sat there, processing. Minho  _ knew _ . Of course he knew. That was just his luck, wasn’t it? It would be ok though, right? This wasn’t earth shattering news… Just new information they had to work around. On the one hand, Minho wasn't grossed out at him but on the other hand, there went Felix's entire plan to confess.

"I'm... not mad. I just wanted to tell you myself, not have you find out  _ that _ way." He met Minho's eyes cautiously, "So... you're not uncomfortable by it?"

The elder grabbed his hand, "What? No, of course not! I could never." His eyes softened and Felix felt his heart melt a little.

He smiled, maybe everything actually  _ would  _ work out.

"Wait, how did you find me anyways?"

"Yeah, about that… I- It might be best to show you instead." Minho sighed, pulling Felix up off the couch before walking him to his room.

Felix had never been more confused in his life. What could Minho possibly need to show him and how did it pertain to their conversation at all? 

As they stepped through the door, Minho flipped on the light switch, giving Felix's hand a comforting squeeze before dropping it and walking over to his closet.

Barely giving Felix a second glance, Minho opened the sliding door, rummaging through a box on the ground. Whatever he was looking for was shielded from Felix's eyes as he stood up again. He ducked his head down, putting something on before quickly facing the younger again.

Felix couldn't believe it. Minho was wearing those pink fucking cat ears. The same ones he'd glimpsed on live a week earlier. In his hand, he held the matching collar, the one with the bell that made Felix's stomach flutter.

"Wait,  _ you're _ Min?!" He screeched, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. 

Minho chuckled nervously at the reaction, holding his hands up in a meek shrug. "Surprise?"

"Oh what the  _ fuck _ ." Felix gaped at him, "Minho are you serious right now? Both of us?" He couldn't help but laugh.

All this time he and Minho had been hiding the exact same thing from each other.

Minho joined in, taking the cat ears off and tossing everything back in the box. "Yeah well, I guess we both had some secrets." He walked back over to a very shocked Felix. "I'm sorry but how did you not realize it was me?"

"I don't know if you know this, but you're not the type of person I'd expect this from. Oh my- oh my god Minho is that how you knew I was Lixie?! From my comments on your- oh my god." He put his face in his hands.

"It's not the-" Minho tried to reply but Felix cut him off: "Nope! No way oh my god bye."

He rushed out of the room, planting himself face first onto the couch and burrowing under the blankets. How embarrassing. Not only had Minho seen him naked— oh my god Minho saw him  _ naked _ — but he knew for at least a week now that Felix paid to get off to him.

What the  _ fuck _ . Felix was never leaving the warmth and safety of his blankets ever again.

He felt a dip in the couch next to where he was curled up. Then a hand on his back.

"Felix."

"Minho." Came his muffled reply, causing the other to chuckle.

"Don't make me come in there."

"You won't"

Minho apparently took his challenge seriously because before Felix knew it, the elder was gripping the edge of the blanket, prying it away from him and forcing Felix to make room as he entered.

It was a tight squeeze and Felix ended up pressed up against the back of the couch as Minho faced him. Their faces were close and somehow, his stomach was flipping worse in this moment than five minutes earlier.

"Talk to me," Minho murmured, "It's ok."

"Is it?" Felix asked softly, biting his lip and wringing his hands together nervously.

"Of course it is. You know I'd never let anything come between us." Minho ran his hand up Felix's arm to squeeze at his shoulder.

Felix took a deep breath. "Are you sure? I feel like I've made you so uncomfortable... I never wanted that. I'll stop watching your streams obviously." He looked down, not wanting to meet Minho's gaze so close. "Can we just pretend this never happened? I never watched you and we can just go back to normal and yes, we can be more open about it all but not weird, you know? I just don't want to lose you."

"Felix..." Minho lifted his chin so that he could see him properly. "You never made me uncomfortable. Ever. Ok? And you're not losing me, I promise."

Felix breathed a shaky sigh of relief as Minho continued.

"I don't... mind that you've been watching me actually."

It was Minho's turn to look away embarrassed and Felix's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?"

"Felix, god. Do I really have to be blunt about this?"

His gut twisted in anxiety and confusion. Why did Minho need to be blunt with him? What on earth was he missing? Did Minho want to fuck him? Or just not stop Felix from watching? He honestly had no clue. It was times like those where he wished he was a little less oblivious and nervous all the time.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." Felix blurted, making Minho snap his head back to look at him.

"What? No, of course not. Sorry, I just- I really like you. And I can't be shy about it anymore. I need you to know."

"You like me?"

Minho nodded.

"Like... you  _ like _ like me?"

"We aren't in middle school, you don't have to say it like that." Minho laughed, "But yes, I like like you."

Suddenly it was so much hotter under the blanket than before. Their proximity had a whole new meaning now. And he was exponentially more aware of the hand resting near his own, burning with the desire to hold it and never let go.

" _ Oh. _ " He said, smile breaking out across his face. "Oh, I like you too."

Minho looked so pretty just smiling back at him, he almost got lost in his eyes and missed his next sentence. "That's good, because the suspense was killing me."

He smirked and Felix just barely caught it in the dim light.

"Is it hot in here? Are you hot? Maybe we should get up and keep watching the show. Yeah." Felix rambled, lifting the covers and letting cool air in that felt refreshing on his hot skin.

Minho grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving out from under their cocoon. "Why are you nervous? It's just me."

With the blanket held up, Felix could see Minho better— his cute nose, even cuter lips and every eyelash. He was so fucked.

"That's exactly why I'm so nervous."

With a sigh, Minho let go and pulled the covers down to their shoulders. "You don't have to be." His hand came up to caress Felix's cheek and he paused in thought before speaking up again. "Can I kiss you?"

Felix couldn't seem to breathe, choked up from the request. Dumbfounded and eyes wide, he nodded. The warmth on his face wasn't just from the heat of the blanket anymore.

Minho smiled before quickly closing the gap between them. At first, it was just a light pressing of lips together as they got over the shock that this was actually happening. But after a few seconds, Minho parted his lips, slowly kissing him with a calmness Felix didn't understand. Minho seemed so relaxed and natural, thankfully leading a more clumsy and nervous Felix. So, after freaking out a little, Felix kissed back.

Fireworks erupted in his stomach. It felt like all the times when he was younger, when he found out a silly crush liked him back and the excitement lasted for weeks— sometimes months. Minho wasn't Felix's first love, but this feeling felt so similar to that. It was strange, how  _ much _ he felt when he finally allowed himself to. That was a mistake he wouldn't make again.

The hand caressing his cheek made him aware of his own, and he placed one gingerly on Minho's waist, the other staying curled to his chest. The action made the elder smile into the kiss. Felix felt some of the nervousness wash away.

When Minho licked into his mouth after a while, Felix really shut down. Like, complete mental short circuit. He tried his best to follow along, but eventually he had to pull back for some much needed air.

"Woah." He panted, chest heaving a bit as he tried his best to calm down. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Minho supplied, trying to control his own breathing.

"Yeah, that's one word for it."

"Yeah?" Minho smirked, "What's another?"

Felix glanced down at Minho's lips, then back into his eyes. "Refresh my memory?" He asked, licking his bottom lip teasingly.

No one had to tell Minho twice— quickly leaning in again to kiss the younger more passionately this time around.

Felix pressed in close, tangling his fingers in Minho's hair and pulling lightly as the other nipped at his bottom lip. The hands on his back kept him from squirming around too much and normally he might be happy with a strong man holding him in place but right now he wanted something else. With a bit of effort, Felix managed to push Minho onto his back, straddling him while he still had the upper hand. The blanket was tangled around them, just barely hanging off the side of his shoulder. But Felix couldn't really mind the loss of warmth when he felt on top of the world, Minho's hands now grabbing at his thighs.

The next time they broke away, Felix could only imagine how messy he looked. If it was anything like Minho, it was bad. The elder was panting hard, eyes lidded, cheeks rosy and hair mussed. After a beat of silence and some intense eye contact, he had his answer.

"Unreal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's almost done, just one more chapter. It might be sort of long so I'm not sure when I'll be posting it but hopefully soon! <3   
> Let me know your thoughts! We can scream in the comments together :P

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> I'll be updating soon!  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
